


Things you never came to know

by Pearlislove



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, References to Leia Princess of Alderaan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: Poe has a little heart to heart with General Organa.





	Things you never came to know

**Author's Note:**

> Because Leia & Amilyn Holdo got me dead.

"General! There you are, I..." Poe slows down, his voice dying down as he came closer to Leia, noticing much too late that she obviously had not heard him. Her eyes were staring off into the distance, all her focus channeled into something she was seemingly the only one who could see. Carefully, he patted her on the shoulder. "General?"  
  
"Oh!" Lei reacted immediately, nearly jumping out of her seat as she felt someone touching her shoulder. Seeing that it was only young Poe, she relaxed once more. "Poe."  
  
"General. Sorry to scare you." Poe acknowledged, smirking, before suddenly bending over as he noticed that she'd dropped something. Carefully picking up the thin piece of paper from the floor, and turning it over, he saw that it was a photo.  
  
The Photo itself was a bad shot, blurry to begin with and further destroyed by age and wear. Sunlight had drawn out the colours and it was dirtied and criss crossed with lines from being folded over and over. Despite all this, it was still easy for Poe to tell who the two girls in the picture were. On the left, there was no other than Leia Organa herself, complete with a huge hairdo and a pristine White dress, and on the right, green haired and dressed in a flamboyant blue and orange dress, Amilyn Holdo. Poe might not have known the woman very long, but with the colors of the hair and dress, she was unmistakable.  
  
"May I have my photo back, Mr Dameron?" Leia's tone was clipped, short handed and almost aggressive. Poe surrendered the photo without further delay, handing it over it her old hands and silently wondering how old that photo was. How long ago, that she and Vice Admiral Holdo had been that happy and innocent.  
  
"Sorry. I just...you, and Vice Admiral Holdo?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Leia laughed. It was a bitter and tired laughter, and it almost made Poe feel bad for the older woman. Clearly, she had lost more that day than most would realize, and the grief had carved deeper into her heart that anyone had dared to consider.  
  
"You never knew her, Mr Dameron. Amilyn was...one of her own kind. From the day i met her, to the day I lost her. There...was never anyone like her, not on Gatalenta, and certainly not anywhere else in the Universe."  Leia laughs, again, and this time it holds warmth and love for the friend she lost. "That's why she colour her hair. To stand out from the rest, to mark her difference. Especially from her own people." She goes quiet, and Poe doesn't miss the tears threatening in her eyes as she swallows, deep and heavy.  
  
He looks down upon the photo again, studying the blurry but smiling faces. Leia was, of course, the most recognisable - but it was Amilyn Hondo that drew the attention of the eye. The combined colours of her hair and dress was more visavi than anything else in the picture, and though she was half hiding behind someone else, clinging onto her friend dressed in pristine white, she was so clearly the focus of the picture.  
  
Second in command and yet impossible to miss.  
  
"She sounds like she was someone who deserved more than I gave her." Poe admitted, and now he could see the floodgate inside Leia burst, tears suddenly flooding the General's face as the hand holding the photo began to shake.  
  
"She was. But I shouldn't...Amilyn was not a leader. Not like me. And you, mr Dameron, are very much like me when I was young. And so, I make it my fault that you two could not see eye to eye." There are still tears falling down Leia's cheeks, but she is smiling, the cheeky sort of smile that Poe has gotten so used to since he's met her. Looking down, he seed that her hands are now holding the photo in a stable grip.  
  
"And I was too hot headed to think. With all due respect, General Organa, my mistake are my own. My treatment of Holdo was my choice, and not anything that should be your guilty burnden." the words feel weird and unfamiliar in Poe's mouth, but he very much means them.  He cannot imagine the already so sorrow filled woman sitting across from him taking on the blame and guilt for actions that were solely his own as well. He bite his lip and consider his next words carefully. “However, since I clearly did not know as much as I would have imagined about Vice Admiral Holdo, would you…” He has to pause, take a big breath, all the while painfully aware of how Leia is scrutinizing him, before he can continue. “Would you tell me about her?” He asks, studying Leia’s face for the anticipated reaction.

  
The honest smile cutting her face in half is more than he dared dreaming of. It light up her eyes and make her seem ten years younger all at once, a vibrant spark of youthful life re-awakening at the simple request. “I certainly can, Mr Dameron.” She agrees without hesitation, and it makes Poe feel good. It reassures him, that he is doing something good, and he is doing his part for the rebellion by keeping the hope and love alive in their leader’s heart.  
  
Only he'd mever guessed, the key to their leaders heart lay in Amilyn Holdo.


End file.
